


Dark Emma, Henry fault

by bambucea09



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambucea09/pseuds/bambucea09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story with the Dark Swan but different from the others you read before. "My name is Henry Mills and this is my story about how a Savior can become a ruthless Monster."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My name is Henry Mills and this is my story about how a Savior can become a ruthless Monster. A story that it’s hurt me so much when I’m just thinking, but I need to write this, because I’m the Author and this is my job, to record the events, even if don’t like to tell because it’s just my fault, or isn’t ? I don’t know… You can tell me on the final of the story if is my fault or not…”  
Story Name: THE FAULT  
Chapter 1  
I just become the new Author and I reverse everything that Isaac have done. But I didn’t want to do that, I didn’t realize what I have done, I was just a teen who didn’t think on consequences and who forget this “The Magic Always Come With a Price!” and this price I didn’t wanted to pay. When I reverse everything I didn’t changed just the Alternate World, I changed everyone who were affected by the Author in past like Cruella now she can kill again, but this does not matter now because she is dead. My mother Emma killed her, but she didn’t do that because she was dark, evil or something like that, she did this to protect me, she saved me and now, how I rewarded her by turning her into a MONSTER? The darkness from Lily was going back on Emma. Everyone is back to normal, less my mother or she is now who really is actually? I don’t know I try figured out and I didn’t answer me, maybe you guys who read this you will see the truth, but I can’t say because it’s too painful for me.  
I see my other mother Regina who come to hug me because I saved her and everyone. “Henry you save me!” Regina says. “I’m so happy that you are alive, I can’t lose you!” I say.  
Then I was going to hug my other mother, but she rejected me. “Sorry kid but I don’t want to talk now, I’m still confused” Emma says pushing me away. She didn’t do that me before, she always wanted to hug me. “Mom what happening!” I say. “I don’t know but I need some rest after this adventure” Emma says before she leave and go home, I was thinking she want to see her parents and Hook, but she didn’t care about that, what she now care is about herself and nothing else, not even me. But I was too happy about how I was saved everyone from that Alternate World to think about why my mother is acting different. I was going with the Apprentice to talk about what I become, the new Author and my responsibilities. “Henry, now you have the power to change the word but you should not think about that. The power of the pen it’s tempting isn’t? You can’t revive your father Baelfire” the Apprentice tell me. “Why?” I was asking. “Because he died in the real world, this is the real world no this book, see this book it’s empty now but this book isn’t and you must record…” CRACK! He didn’t finish what he have to say because I was broken the pen and say ”No one need to have so much power to change things like that!” “Perhaps we really find the right person for this job” the Apprentice says to me and leave me.  
I was try to think about what I have done, what responsibilities I have now, was the first time when I was really thinking about consequences. I need to do some rest after this adventure like my mother Emma, that is what I was thinking she is doing but she have other plans. Meanwhile Emma enter in the house angry. “Emma! I’m sorry about what was happening there, we wasn’t ourselves” Snow and David says. “I didn’t really care what was happening!” Emma says. “But I killed your boyfriend!” grandpa says to Emma. “And… how I say I don’t care, he is not my boyfriend, he deserve to die after what he did in the past, he is just a pirate” Emma says. “Emma!!! How you can say something like that, I know you like him!” grandma says to my mother, but she didn’t want to hear more and wave her hand and teleport with magic to Granny’s. “She really think that about me?” Hook appear to say. “I know that my daughter love you I have hoop she is just tired about this adventure” Snow says. “I’m sorry Hook, I’m really sorry…” David says to Hook. “You don’t need to apologize mate, this wasn’t really you!” Hook says to grandpa. “I think we need to go to Granny’s to see what the others are doing and maybe we find Emma there” Grandma says.  
Meanwhile In Granny’s Maleficent and her daughter Lily hug each other as ever. “Mom I miss you I’m so sorry about what I say about you and my stupid revenge, I don’t need that anymore I just want to be with you and lived here a happy ending” Lily says to her mother. “Oh my pure and innocent child! I’m glad that you see this like this now” Maleficent says to her daughter. “Mother I’m fell now different like the all darkness from me is gone” Lily says. Emma appear and Maleficent and Lily go to thank her, because she reunited a lonely mother with a lost child. “Maleficent, the only think that you need to thank me is that I didn’t kill your child when I had the opportunity” Emma says with a hate on her face. “What? You wanted to kill my child? You the Savior” Maleficent says to my mother. “Mom we don’t need to be angry on her now we can live here happy, we didn’t need something to worry about and Emma I really want to thank you for spare me, I know I was acting bad and now I want fix this. I know when I was a child I creating you a lot of problems and you abandoned your family, but now Emma I didn’t feel any darkness I finally feel happy” Lily says happy to my mother, but my mother says angry “Next time I will kill you!” she go to a table and try to thinking about what Lily says about the darkness. ,,She says she didn’t have my darkness anymore after the adventure with the book, that seems like the darkness disappear, No! this can’t be possible, darkness didn’t disappear like that and I’m finally feel better like I’m complete now, I didn’t fear to say what I’m thinking and I liked. I feel like the darkness has come back to me and complete me to make me who really I am. I think Henry reverse my darkness back to me, I don’t know if he realize that but I want to thank him for that. I will go to tell him about that,,  
Emma want to leave Granny’s but she it’s stopped by David and Hook. “Emma I want to say you this I love you!” Hook says to my mother but she respond with a grin smile “Perhaps you love me but I didn’t love you, I never loved you!”. “Emma!!!” Snow says to her daughter but before she can respond Belle come in panic to Granny’s. “I need HELP it’s about Rumple, he is almost dead”. “That are good news, this imp need to pay for”. “He says, if he died the Dark One will be free and start to destroy the town!”. “Then you need my help, we need to hurry because if the Dark One is release we are doomed” the Apprentice come and say.  
Emma, Belle, grandma, grandpa and the Apprentice go to Gold shop.   
The Apprentice use the hat to remove the the darkness from Rumpelstiltskin. “Rumpelstiltskin was The Dark One for centuries will be hard for him to be the man who was before the curse” the Apprentice says to everyone. The hat it’s feel like can’t hold that much darkness and the Dark One it’s released from the hat and star to wave around the room. Emma feel so much darkness in the air and it’s feel so familiar to her like this is a part of her. “I want that power!” my mother says before she stab the darkness with the dagger and become enveloped by the darkness. “Emma NO! What are you doing?” everyone see her when she take the powers of The Dark One for herself. “This is what I always want to be, powerful not just a simple little Savior” Emma says with a evil smile on her face. The darkness take her and she disappear, but she lost the dagger with her name now on it Emma Swan, the dagger fell on the floor of the shop and everyone are scared about what just happen in front of them, Emma is the Dark One now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“What the bloody hell Emma did this? And well the HELL is now?” Hook says angry. “I don’t know…” Snow says and try to stop herself to cry. “Snow…” David try to make grandma to didn’t cry. “I’m afraid that The Dark One is now more powerful than ever” the Apprentice says to everyone. “He is gone be okay?” Belle says about Rumple.  
“The time will respond to us” the Apprentice says to Belle. “Time, time we don’t have time now! We need to find Emma and make her to be normal again!” Hook says angry. “Normal? She choose the darkness, this is her” the Apprentice says about my mother Emma.  
“My daughter isn’t evil! She never choose darkness, she was always good!” grandma says and cry.   
Then me and my other mom Regina come to see what’s happening because we see a lot of lighting in the shop. “What’s happening here? And why Gold is fall on the floor? He is finally dead?” Regina says. “He it’s not dead Regina he it’s try to be the man who was before the curse” Belle says angry to Regina. “The man who was? What are you talking about?” Regina asking everyone. “Henry you want please to leave? We need to talk something serious and you can’t understand that right now” my grandpa says to me like I was still a child.  
“I’m not a child anymore, I want to know the truth about what just happening here and why my other grandpa is fall on the floor” I says like a mature boy. “ Fine…you don’t need worry about your grandpa now, you need worry about Emma right now” my grandma says to me.  
“Snow, you can’t say that to him will be too painful for him, he it’s not ready!” David says to Snow. “David we don’t even understand what’s just happening and now we need to make a plan to save Emma” Snow says to David. “Henry, your mother save everyone when the darkness come out from Gold and now we try to figure out where she is and how to save her, she is now The Dark One” grandpa says to me, but he lied me about my mother, she didn’t save someone, she just steal the power for herself, but I did not know that. “What?” Regina says. “My mom it’s the Dark One? That’s so cool, now we need to find her, she now have both powers light and dark, she is now a Ultimate Savior!” I says happy to everyone, but no one seems to be happy about that. How stupid I was, what great hope I was have then. I was a really stupid child then, too much hope for a person. But that was my mistake and I didn’t feel responsible for that, because I didn't realize then, now I realize that.  
“Hey kid, you are the Author now! You can write the darkness out off Emma and make her normal again” Hook says enthusiastic to me. “I can’t, I broke the pen, because no one need to have so much power, but now I realize I make a terrible mistake…” I says to Hook who it’s now very angry on me. “Apprentice you can give Henry another pen to write the darkness out and save my love?” Hook says angry to the Apprentice. “I'm afraid that something like this it’s not possible, just the Sorcerer can give him another pen” the Apprentice says to us. “Who is this bloody Sorcerer? And what’s his name?” Hook became very angry and says to the Apprentice. “He’s name is Merlin, he is the most powerful wizard from the all realms, just he can defeat the Dark One and give Henry another pen, but I’m afraid I have not seen him for many years. I know he lives in Camelot.”  
“Regina, we need to find this Sorcerer to save Emma, You know something about him?” Snow says. “I didn't hear nothing about him, but where is Emma now?” Regina says. “I think I know where is your Emma now, but before we go there I need to know one thing. You really want to see her? Because now she is different, she is where the all darkness was born” the Apprentice says to everyone. “I want to see my love and ask her why she did this!” Hook responded. “We want to see my daughter!” Snow and David says. “I want to see my mom” I responded. “Then we need to be ready for what will follow” the Apprentice says. “I want to save her from the darkness because I know how is to have darkness in you, she help me to get rid of my darkness and now I will help her, because she save the town!” my other mom says. The Apprentice didn’t say something because he didn’t know what to say, we all have faith in Emma because she sacrifice herself to save the town from the darkness, but we are so fool to believe what David says to protect me. Me and Regina we didn’t know the truth but they know and now I understand why they lied to me because the truth it’s more painful but a lie and then the truth are more painful. My journey didn’t start because I’m still a fool boy who see just hope like his grandma, but this time the hope isn’t what we need. Belle It sits next to Rumple and takes care of him without saying anything.   
“I want to do something first, I want to say goodbye to someone” Regina says to the others. “You don’t need to do that Regina! I come with you I hear about what’s happening and I want to help you, because if wasn’t Emma I never meet you like this!” Robin appear and says to my mom. “Oh Robin, this can be dangerous!” my mother says to him. “I know but you forget I’m a thief and I lived a dangerous life, I want to go with you my love because I love you so much!” Robin declare to Regina. “Fine! But if you die I will never forgive you! Because I love you to!” my mother responded to her True Love.  
“Alright, but who will lead the city and take care of Zelena?”Regina says to the others. “We will try to lead the city! After what Emma did to us, she reunited a mother and a daughter” Maleficent and Lily appear and says that. “WHAT!? I will never let you to lead my town!” Regina says angry. “Why mom?” I asked her. “Henry she is evil!” Regina says to me. ”But mother, you were evil in the past and now you are good!” I says to my mom. “Fine, Maleficent you and your daughter can lead the town, but if you will did something bad or evil to my precious town I will kill you!” Regina says to Maleficent. “Miss Mills you didn’t need to worry about this! I will never let my mother to do this!” Lily says to Regina. “How you are so good now with us? You wanted to kill us an hour ago and now” my mom didn’t finish what she want to say because Lily interrupted her “I know that, and I didn’t know how was happen but I feel like I’m free from the darkness and finally I’m myself, I don’t have hate in me anymore! I’m like a new person now”. “Then where's the darkness gone? The darkness that you have can’t disappear like this” my mother realize something but didn’t tell us nothing, because she isn’t sure if that it’s true. “Then Good Luck” Maleficent says to us and the Apprentice pulls out a wand and create a magical door. “Wow a magic door” I says. Then we all walked in the door…


End file.
